Incalculable
by yume girl 91
Summary: There are some things even God cannot have. 4th from the 64-Damn Prompts series. AU onesided AiRuki main pairing GinRuki


Prompt.4: Incalculable

_"Kneel before your God, Kuchiki Rukia." _

_Battered, half-dead near Yammy Rigaldo's huge corpse, she had been a rare find that even brought a smile to Gin's face so soon after Rangiku Matsumoto's demise at the hands of Tia Halibel's fracciones. That, had killed any desire for betrayal Gin might've had. _

_In the new palace in another world, the monster that was Sosuke Aizen, watched the last Shinigami with yellow Hollow eyes._

_"Bow." He purred dangerously soft. _

_"No." _

_"Bow and call me God." He said with a pleasant smile._

_A look of pure revulsion crossed her bruised face. Due to her nature he expected her to quite pronounce where he could stuff his Godhood just the same order her death at the slight. _

_But, the little Kuchiki did none of those things._

_"I'd...just as soon as call Gin Ichimaru my God!" she declared, stabbing the air rudely toward his subordinate. Gin's mouth twitched. God saw all. Gin was immensely enjoying the show. _

_God watched the silver-haired Shinigami slip from the shadows and saunter up to the Kuchiki. _

_"Really, Rukia-chan?" _

_God sees her tremble at the touch._

_For a heartbeat, large frightened eyes compare the monster on a throne to a silver-haired man that was...for all intensive purposes, her own kind._

_Gin was...the lesser of the evils after all._

_"Ye-es." She barely held back a whimper, accepting the light half-kiss._

_Gin curled an arm around her body and wheeled her swiftly around to face the throne and Hollow eyes._

_"Whaddya say, Aizen-kami? Can I keep her?" He cooed._

_Some perverse aspect of the monster that is Sosuke Aizen looked at the tiny Shinigami woman and wanted - wanted to take away something Gin wanted - _

_But, God had everything, Gin had nothing. _

_He was not a harsh God and smiled, a shade of his former human self._

_"Of course, Gin." _

_The silver-haired Shinigami smiled just like a little boy. _

...

Jealousy was loathsome.

He sees it every day.

In a stolen glimpse in a camera, lewd perhaps the notion is that he would stoop low. Aizen doesn't think so. He's a God in name, form but perhaps - there is one whom he is not a God in. A heart perhaps that doesn't hold him in God-like reverence.

Kuchiki Rukia.

The name itself evokes an image in his mind of a flat-chested boyish female. Dark-haired, loud, his detest for her was fueled by a vague similarity to the long-dead Hiyori Sarugaki. But unlike poor dead Hiyori (amusement there) Rukia-chan as Gin calls her, is very alive.

Alive yes.

Painfully, brilliantly alive.

She fills the halls of the palace with loud laughter and scolds when Gin gets overly friendly.- "Hands off!" - she snaps, all spitfire and blazing violet eyes. His subordinate chortles, it never gets old teasing the fiery Shinigami.

Maybe Gin appreciated the edge he got from deliberately baiting the woman.

It gets dull in a world where everything is either dead or subservient to you.

Aizen thinks so, knows so for he is their God – no, Gin's God.

For all her swattings and complaints, it was all a pretense. Like a mask discarded once night fell in the world of eternal daylight. In the deepest, darkest rooms she fed Gin's every fantasy. Acts of a twisted mind that Rangiku Matsumoto never would've been able to accept.

Aizen admires the twisted side of Kuchiki Rukia.

He watches her ride his subordinate, taking the full girth of long cock in tight little walls.

Gin smiles up at her, slitted red eyes enjoying the view.

Aizen tells himself that he doesn't envy Rukia's voice - neither too loud now nor false - calling Gin _her_ God. Idly he wonders if _Gin's cock feels like a snake crawling up her pussy? If she feels repulsed or aroused even further by the long thin hands groping her ass now? _

But he doesn't ask.

_God knows all_.

But the one thing God never calculated...was there being one thing he could never have.

_Heart_.

-Fin-

Disclaimer: do not own Bleach.

AN: This being a product of a sleepy brain (add, my cold hasn't gone away yet and Christmas is here!) ._. I wasn't sure on posting it. (sorry if it's not quite up to par on my usual standards, I know I wasn't too happy with it...)

No flames, haters!

Reviews always loved ~ Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
